Lucky Charm
by clearwaterangel
Summary: A lot can happen when preparing to war. Suspian. Set before the big battle in the film.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and world of Narnia. They belong to CS Lewis, Disney and Walden Media.**

**Hello!! I've wanted to write a one shot for quite some time and now I've finally got the right idea. Thanks to my best friend StardustFromThePlanetGallifrey for her support and friendship!! **

**Enjoy!**

**Lucky Charm**

"He accepted" Ed announced, meeting the rest at Aslan's How. Caspian let out a relieved breath and Peter nodded, his brows furrowing at the perspective of the near duel. "He wasn't going to refuse, his ego wouldn't let him" Caspian spoke, his face quite grim at the thought of his uncle. Susan looked at her brothers and the telmarine prince, she was quite worried of what could happen to them, but this had to be done, the future of Narnia was involved. She moved her head a bit to look at Lucy, who seemed to be on the border of exploding, either in tears or anger. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a light tough on her knee and looked down to meet Trufflehunter's soft brown gaze. "Is Her Majesty alright?" he asked. "Yes, yes, don't worry, I was just thinking" she said smiling, touched by the concern of the badger. Peter then gave the command to prepare for the duel and exited the room, followed closely by Ed and Reepicheep. "Why prepare everyone? Isn't the duel just between Peter and your uncle?" she asked alarmed. "Peter is doesn't trust that the telmarine army wont attack Miraz loses, and he's not wrong to think that, it's better for us to be prepared" Caspian said softly. Susan nodded and stood up from the stone she was sitting in, deciding to go and help on the arrangements. "Your Grace" Caspian called when she was about to exit the room, causing her to turn to him. "I would beg you humbly that you don't address Miraz as my uncle, please, it's a great disgrace to be related to them already, and I want nothing else than to forget his blood ties with me, I'm sure Your Highness understands" he said, and she could see how disturbed he was with this matter in his expression, grim and dark stained with deep hatred. "Of course, please forgive me" she said softly, presenting him with a gentle smile, before turning back on her heel and disappearing further on the stone construction.

On the next day, every narnian solder was getting ready for an eventual battle, all of them wearing some sort of protection and carrying weapons, some of them going over the strategies and positions. "Oh Glenstorm" she called as she saw the centaur among the crowd. "Have you seen any of my brothers?" she asked politely. "The High King is getting ready for the duel and King Edmund is helping him" Glenstorm answered and bowed to her, hurrying to help on some other matters. Susan sighed, and crossed the room, looking for Lucy this time. She met her in one of the corridors, fully ready to part in her quest of finding Aslan. "Su, I'm ready, should we get going?" she asked rather gloomily and Susan guessed it was because she was worried for Peter. "Go ahead and wait for me, I have something to tell to Peter first" she told her, and Lucy nodded, walking down the corridor to her destination. Susan advanced too, peeking into every room for any signs of her older brother. She heard some noises echoing on one of the empty chambers and entered, finding Caspian fighting against some pieces of his armour. He lifted his gaze to look at the person who had just entered and Susan could swear she saw a faint blush run across his cheeks. "My Queen" he said respectfully and bowed. "Here, let me help you, you are never going to be able to put all this by yourself" she offered and shortened the distance between them.

Caspian felt his breath hitch on his throat as Susan grabbed his arm to tie the vambrace, her touches feather light and kind. It was the first time this happened to him, sure there had been other women that had caught his attention in all those parties he was forced to attend, but none of them had ever triggered so many sensations on him. Her fingers brushed lightly against his hand, and he felt a little tingle on his skin, suddenly wanting to feel her skin again. He observed as her fingers tied the laces expertly and his mind wandered to that moment in the forest, to the very first time he laid his eyes on her. He was still astounded by her beauty as he was then, and now, he dared to take a look at her, taking in the subtle details of her face that could only be seen at short distance. The colour of her eyes was something he had never seen before, they were just like crystal, so pure and yet so enchanting, that it was impossible for him not to feel disarmed and defenceless when she looked at him. It was then when he wished to be able to stay like this forever, having her close, just the two of them, forgetting about the war and everything else around them. As she finished with his arms, she moved to place the pauldron over his shoulder and fastened the straps. He could swear his temperature had gone up several degrees when he felt her so close, her hair inches from brushing against his neck and cheek. He could feel her sweet perfume and he had to hold himself down from inhaling deeply in her intoxicating fragrance. He couldn't deny he felt a powerful attraction towards the queen, maybe he could even call it love, but how could she ever love him back, she was the Queen of Old, and he was just a simple prince. Loving her was a disrespectful act in itself already, or was it not?

He returned to reality when he felt her touch leaving his arm and his eyes traced how she went to grab a helmet and offered it to him. "I don't think it will be necessary, and to be honest, I prefer not to wear it, they are uncomfortable" he spoke, taking the helmet from her hands and placing it over the rock he had been sitting moments ago. They stayed looking at eachother for some moments, enjoying the silence. Susan didn't feel it was heavy or uncomfortable, as it happened with other people. Lucy had pointed out to her that the prince kept stealing glances at her, and she remembered blushing when hearing that. Caspian was not the typical boy she had met before; he understood when she wanted to be alone (not like that annoying boy that time on the newspaper post) and respected her lack of words. He had a fiery spirit, and he had stood up to Peter, defending his point of view, and she admired that. Also she had to admit he was not hard on the eyes either. But this was not the moment to think of crushes.

They were both startled by some noise on the corridors and their moment together was roughly interrupted, both returning to the disturbing reality around them, with war menacing them from close. "I think it's time for you to go" Susan said, barely above a whisper. "I have to go with Lucy" she continued. Caspian nodded and watched as she started to move towards the door, and then, he felt something bursting into his chest, and reached for her arm, stopping her from advancing further. He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers, relishing on the touch, his whole body feeling on fire happiness searing on his chest. "This is my lucky charm" he spoke and gave her his sexy lopsided smirk before running towards the door to join Peter outside.

Susan just stayed there, frozen to the spot, her lips still tingling, looking directly on the spot where Caspian had been standing seconds or maybe minutes ago, she wasn't sure. Her heart was beating fast and threatened of escaping from her chest, but the feeling was agreeable, creating a pleasing knot on her chest, making her long to be kissed by him again... But now she had to go back to her sister, and whatever ever happened after, she could only hope to feel his lips again...soon.

**AN: I hope you liked this lil one-shot!!! I had great fun writing it!!! Please leave your comments!! **

**Cheers!**


End file.
